Love and Childhood Friends
by paranoidkitten
Summary: Buffy/Angel/Dawson's Creek. Everyone meets up in LA.


__

I don't own the BtVS, Angel or Dawson's Creek characters, so don't sue. This is part four in my Creek/Buffy crossover series. Send feedback to [_queenclaire@chickmail.com_][1]

__

"Hey, you tried," Jen Lindley said as she sat in a coffee shop with Buffy one sunny afternoon. 

Buffy nodded. "Yeah. I did. If Angel prefers being all broody and alone to having me as a girlfriend, then that's the way it'll have to be."

Jen frowned. "Huh. I thought he said he wouldn't go out with you in a million years after all the trauma you've put him through, and plus he's dating some detective chick."

Buffy glared at her. 

"Sorry. I guess I wasn't meant to bring that up," Jen muttered. 

"No, you weren't, and I'd appreciate if you didn't," Buffy said sulkily. 

"At least I've always got Henry," Jen sighed happily.

***

On their way home they encountered Henry walking hand-in-hand with another girl. 

"Henry! How could you?" Jen demanded. "And with Darla, at that. Oh, that's low."

Buffy was puzzled. "You know Darla?"

Darla nodded. "We were childhood friends."

Pacey appeared. "Oh, good God. Not another childhood friend. You're all so unoriginal."

His new girlfriend, Harmony, was at his side. "Henry!"

"Harm!" he said. 

"Don't tell me," Buffy was starting to see a pattern. "Childhood friends, huh?"

"Yes! We grew up together," Harmony explained. 

"Aw. How incredibly sweet," Buffy rolled her eyes. 

"Hello, darlings," another voice said. They all turned to see Spike. 

"You're the vampire that killed Andie!" Pacey exclaimed. 

"Well, duh," Spike said. 

"Spike," Harmony said. "There's something I've been meaning to tell you. I'm still in love with you."

"That's lovely to know, sweetheart. Not that I actually give a damn."

"Spike! How can you be so cruel?"

"Because, hon, I'm in love with the slayer."

Harmony scowled. "Typical. Buffy gets everything."

Darla nodded. "Doesn't she just? It's so unfair."

Darla and Harmony looked at each other closer. 

"Harmony? Is that really you?" Darla said. 

"My long-lost sister!" Harmony exclaimed, and they hugged emotionally. 

Henry was looking at Jen. "Jen, I'm sorry. I made a mistake. Can you forgive me?"

Jen shook her head. "Uh-uh. Sorry. No way. I was planning to be all heart-broken and stuff over you, but then I noticed that really cute guy heading our way."

"Who?" Henry turned to see Angel approaching them. 

"Angel!" Buffy gasped. 

"Hello, Buffy," he said. 

"Angel," Spike said. 

"Spike," Angel replied. "My childhood friend - no wait, that's wrong."

"Former rival for Drusilla's affections, I think that's the right term," Spike offered. 

"Oh, right," Angel said. "Yeah, I'm over her. And Buffy, too."

Buffy sulked. "I thought you said you'd love me forever."

"Hey, you moved on," he reminded her.

"Yeah, but - that doesn't count!" Buffy protested. 

Angel turned to Spike. "Anyway, I've found someone new in my life. Kate. She's wonderful."

"Nice for you," Spike nodded. "Meanwhile, do you mind if I screw the slayer?"

"Sure, no problem," Angel replied. 

"Uh, hello? Am I like, invisible or something?" Buffy demanded. 

"No, your opinion just doesn't count for much," Pacey offered. 

"Someone's bitter," Buffy said. "Not too fond of hearing that our girlfriend's in love with someone else, are we?"

Pacey shrugged. "It had to end sometime." 

"Pacey!" a voice yelled from across the street, and then joined them. 

"Jack," Pacey said. "Hey, man, what're you doing here?"

"I had to tell you that I'm in love with you," he said.

"Oh," Pacey said.

"Angel," Kate said, appearing behind him. 

"Hello," he murmured, taking her into his arms and kissing her. 

"Hey, who's that guy?" she pointed at Jack. 

"Kate? Is that you?" he asked. 

Pacey rolled his eyes. "Don't tell me." He and Buffy chorused, "Childhood friends."

"I've missed you," Kate said, and they exchanged hugs. 

"You want to go get something to drink?" Jack said. 

"Sure," Kate smiled at him soppily.

They crossed the street and headed for a bar. Jack yelled over his shoulder to Pacey, "Forget what I told you! I'm reconsidering my sexuality again!"

"Brilliant," Angel huffed. "Now I've no one."

Buffy looked at him longingly, but before she could say anything, Jen got there first. 

"How do you feel about blondes?" she asked. "_Natural _blondes, I mean."

"Bitch," muttered Buffy. 

"If you're talking about yourself, I'd have to say that I like them very, very much," Angel smiled. 

Jen grinned. "Excellent."

"Want to come back to my place?" he invited. 

"Sure."

Buffy was pretty annoyed. 

"It's OK, Spike's here," the vampire murmured, slipping his arm around her waist. 

"Get lost, Spike."

"I'm hurt. Buffy - this is hard for me to say, but - I've always been in love with you."

"How touching," she muttered.

"I'm serious!"

"Sure you are."

"Oh, fine. How about if we're just both in it for the casual sex?"

"Fine by me," Buffy nodded, and they left. 

Pacey turned to Henry. "Well, since Darla and Harmony are doing the "sisters catching up" thing, you want to hang out for a while?"

"Sure," Henry said. "But, I mean, how realistic is it that they're sisters? We never even heard about either of them having a sister."

"Hi," a petite brunette said, walking up to them. "I'm Dawn, Buffy's little sister."

"But, Buffy never mentioned having a - oh, I give up," Pacey muttered. 

"You want to hang out with us for a bit?" Henry invited. 

"Sure," Dawn shrugged. 

Leaving Harmony and Darla doing the catching-up act, they went to a coffee shop.

"And, by the way," Pacey muttered, "has anyone even _noticed _that it's a sunny afternoon and yet all the vampires are wandering the streets without turning to dust?"

"Let it go," Dawn said wisely. "Let it go."

   [1]: mailto:queenclaire@chickmail.com



End file.
